ruslnfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rusl
Rusl & Gaming is let's play channel started up by the Rusl & Friends group on December 1, 2013. History SlowkingCole attempted to make a let's play back in May 2010 under the name PrometheusCGS. He made one episode of a Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door let's play and decided it would be for the best if he got the help of someone else. He and YakobTheAwesome covered the first 15 stages of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl campaign on his channel before abandoning the idea and putting it on indefinite hiatus. The channel saw another video in a pilot for a Sims 3 let's play that had the same fate as the other videos on that channel. Three years later, Kurohei finds himself with enough cash and drive to purchase an HD capture card. This opened the Rusl & Friends crew up to the idea of chasing their old dreams of making let's plays on the Rusl & Gaming channel that they created on December 1, 2013. SlowkingCole, Kurohei and Bonez180 had enough fun with their first recording session of The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD that they decided to continue. Let's Plays Current Let's Plays *The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD (Wii U) **Began: December 1, 2013 **Number of Episodes: 18 (Nayru's Pearl) **Gameplay: Kurohei, Bonez180, SlowkingCole, Sagerr, Corgi **Commentary: Kurohei, Bonez180, SlowkingCole, Sagerr, Corgi **Playlist * Earthbound (Wii U) ** Began: November 15, 2014 ** Number of Episodes: 3 (Onett) ** Gameplay: SlowkingCole, Kurohei, Corgi ** Commentary: SlowkingCole, kurohei, Corgi, Bonez180, Sagerr ** Playlist * Super Mario Maker (Wii U) ** Began: November 28, 2015 ** Number of Episodes: 3 ** Gameplay: SlowkingCole, Kurohei, Sagerr ** Commentary: SlowkingCole, Kurohei, Sagerr ** Playlist * Super Smash Bros. (Wii U) ** Began: December 1, 2015 ** Number of Episodes: 1 ** Gameplay: SlowkingCole, Kurohei, Sagerr ** Commentary: SlowkingCole, Kurohei, Sagerr * Hyrule Warriors (Wii U) ** Began: December 2, 2015 ** Number of Episodes: 1 ** Gameplay: SlowkingCole, Kurohei ** Commentary: SlowkingCole, Kurohei, Sagerr Abandonded Let's Plays *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) **Began: May 20, 2010 **Ended: May 20, 2010 **Number of Episodes: 1 (To the first save point) **Gameplay: SlowkingCole **Commentary: SlowkingCole **Link *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) **Began: June 1, 2010 **Ended: October 10, 2010 **Number of Episodes: 21 (Finished Stage 15) **Gameplay: SlowkingCole, YakobTheAwesome **Commentary: SlowkingCole, YakobTheAwesome **Link *The Sims 3 (Xbox 360) **Began: February 5, 2011 **Ended: February 5, 2011 **Number of Episodes: 1 (Finished creating one character) **Gameplay: SlowkingCole **Commentary: SlowkingCole, YakobTheAwesome, Bonez180, KingHabebooea **Link One-off Episodes * Pikmin 3 (Bingo Battle) (Wii U) ** Began: November 4, 2014 ** Ended: November 4, 2015 ** Number of Episodes: 1 ** Gameplay: SlowkingCole, Bonez180, Sagerr ** Commentary: SlowkingCole, Bonez180, Sagerr ** Link * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) ** Began: May 22, 2015 ** Ended: May 23, 2015 ** Number of Episodes: 2 ** Gameplay: SlowkingCole, Kurohei, Bonez180, Sagerr ** Commentary: SlowkingCole, Kurohei, Bonez180, Sagerr ** Links: Episode 1, Episode 2 Category:Rusl & Friends Category:Rusl & Gaming